vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cor Vous Transcript Stream 2018-07-23
Cor Vous 2018-07-23 Somber Cor enters the Cathedral of Satchi's home as Kuri, Satchi, and Folkona greets Cor in a somber manner. Kuri takes his leave first as he bids farewell to his friends. Satchi asks how has Cor been doing for the last couple of days as Cor responds with not much. Satchi hesitates to bring an odd news to Cor, but seems to seems to avoiding the subject as much as possible. Satchi and Folkona talks about some unusual events as they mention something dire may have happened. At which they fault Scifri it seems as they mention their "leader." Folkona's heart seems to be torn within her heart as Satchi agrees with her feelings. Cor finally asks, what had happened as they remain silent for a short moment. Satchi finally says, "I don't know how to gently say this, but Nano's dead." Cor taken a shock from the news as Satchi had to repeat himself, She looks at the both of them as Satchi mentions that the Don killed her. Cor, continues to look around as she tries to recover from the shock of Nano's news. Cor tries to deny what she has just heard as she asks Satchi again. Satchi continues to describe how the Don came to Nano on her birthday and killed her. Cor cannot seem to grasp the reality of Nano's death as Satchi continues on claiming he had witnessed her die. Cor takes a step back as she fumbles on her words the trauma Cor is experiencing is beyond words as she desperately tries to confirm Nano's death. Both Satchi and Folkona can no longer bear to see Cor's eyes as they continue to describe the moment of her death. Cor tries to ask why would the Don do such a thing, but they cannot seem to give them a motive. Cor continues to deny that Nano is dead as she continues to ask if there is anything they could do. Cor seems mentally and emotionally broken as she approaches the center of the Cathedral. All Cor could do is stare at the statue as she continues to try to grasp her own emotions and sanity. In the background, Folkona and Satchi continues to talk about what to do about the news and how they are going to tell the rest. Folkona continues to blame Scifri for dragging Nano into the renegades and the mess before ultimately getting her killed. Cor couldn't help but allow her feet to walk around for her as she seems emotionally and mentally broken from the traumatic news.(edited) Cor can't help herself as one trauma after another constantly haunts around her as she may have finally reached her breaking point. Cor finally sits down on one of the pews as she could no longer take another feet forward. Both Satchi and Folkona couldn't help but blame Scifri for encouraging Nano to become stronger than the Don. They blame him for comparing her to the Don and that may have been her undoing. Folkona finally part ways as Satchi tries to comfort Cor. However, Cor seems broken as she stares mindlessly into the distance. Cor finally greets Satchi as she seems to have gone through another reset in her mind. The trauma that affected Cor, had been reset in her mind as Satchi tries to help her recollect the sad news. Satchi couldn't help but feel for Cor as Satchi comforts what may be left of Cor's mind. Cor can no longer seem to grasp reality as she may have suffered another Amnesia right before Satchi's eyes. Satchi can no longer hold his own feelings as he continues to talk to Cor in a broken voice. Cor idly describes the Cathedral and asks many different questions as more and more Satchi feels defeated and helpless with her situation. Cor finally asks if Satchi if he's ok as Cor gives him a hug. Finally Satchi cannot stand it any longer and cries on cor's shoulder. The news has seems to broken them as Satchi continues to answer all of Cor's questions while continues to cry, while Cor seems to be mentally broken and reset. Satchi reminds Cor that he will always support her whenever she needs it. Cor finally asks if Satchi has seen Scifri, Satchi shakes his head and they agree to go find Scifri. Cor roams outside of the Cathedral as she asks whether the Cathedral is a holy place. Cor returned to her happy cheerful state but with selective loss of memories. They decide to visit Faelyix as Cor complacently roam around the crystal lined area. After a while of roaming, Satchi returns to Cor to check on her mental health. As he tries his best to give positive words to Cor, she can't help but ask where Faelyix is. Satchi ponders too as he mentions she may be wondering around and staying busy. 18-07-23 the little Gades second training. Cor enters the forest as youths and young adults alike are gathering to continue their strenuous training with Scifri. As part of joining the Renegades,(renegays or whatever) the group needed to continue to train as Scifri takes them through the forest. In dismay Cor watches the youths venture towards an ancient ruins. Just as they enter the ruins, Scifri asks them a series of questions and lore as they prepare to venture further. He also tells the group to refer to him as, "the Big 'Gade." Mistakenly Sora forwards that message as, "the Big Gay." As they survey the ruins/temple, Scifri notices two paths and suggests that the group should split up. Despite some youths saying that's a horrible idea , Scifri ignores their protest about the split as he chooses captains. Scifri chooses Sora and Babe as they seem to have their own swords. As they slowly choose their team members, they try to introduce themselves to each other. Cor also notices kimple in the background and greets her. The setting looks more like a field trip for a class than an adventure. Cor gives Kimple a head pat as she explains that they are babysitting them since Scifri had picked them up for their adventure. (sounds a bit wrong...) As they finish picking their teams, Scifri introduces the teams to kimple who also is ending up looking after them... the kids gather around Kimple as they give her nonstop head pats as they assume it is good luck. As Scifri chaperones Sora's team, Cor is stuck with Chaperoning the other team. They rush over to Scifri what to do at the alter as he suggests doing a human Sacrifice. Cor tries to yell at Scifri about what he just said, but disappears into the path. Cor, now with the other team, gets bombarded with random questions and already looks overwhelmed by the team's randomness. Cor desperately tries to gather the group together as they run all over the place. As they finally get together and reach the supposed alter, the team already had sacrificed Dvdboy to the alter before Cor was able to reach them. They said they did the sacrifice as the big Gade had instructed, but Cor quickly interrupts them claiming that he's dumb. The group contemplates what they had just did and promises not to tell the rest of the group what they had done. Babe tries to kick the alter candles away as if trying to hide the evidence as Cor instructs the group to go search for DVDboy. The team suddenly yells they found the enemy as they prepare to battle the confused Kuri. Cor tries to stop them from attacking him as Kuri backs up and tries to introduce himself to the team. Suddenly one of the team member says, "is that the evil Bounty hunter Kuri!?" as they see DVDboy approaching them. Whether it was fortunate since it had interrupted the team from attacking Kuri or Fortunate to see DVDboy still alive, Cor does not seem to share such fortune has she suddenly gets lost and meets with Doodle as she somehow also got lost. They eventually end up meeting Scifri's team in a caved in section of the temple. They return to their original point and try to retrace their steps back to their teams. As they continue on, Cor complains that Scifri also lost members of his team as they try to gather the kids. Cor asks Scifri if he remembers how many kids there were, but Scifri avoids the question as he gets lost in another conversation. Scifri pulls Kuri aside and asks him to duel the kids one by one..... Kuri agrees to do so as Cor, Kuri, and Doodle scratches their heads while trying to understand what is going on. Kuri and Doodle chooses to duel first as Cor reminds them not to hurt the kids..... Cor takes a deep sigh as the two begin their duel. Their duel seems to be rather serious as Kuri slashes at her with his sword where she continues to use her powers to strike at him. The duel lasts for a short while as Doodle and Kuri finishes their duel. As each of them tries to duel Kuri, Scifri decides to handle the final duel with two of the other team members. The water blast completely distracts him why Babe slashes at an unprepared Scifri and loses the duel.(edited) As they finish up the duels, Cor takes the group to a training simulation area. As the group gathers to the center of a circle platform, they prepare to dodge the enemy attacks. Little did they know, that dodging these attack is proven to be nearly impossible as they spend countless hours trying to complete the training simulator..... Category:Cor Vous Stream Transcripts